All In
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: When the team gets together for poker nights, anything can happen. Gabby & Team. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Abby:** We should play poker sometime...  
**Gibbs:** Yeah, we should._

_--_

"I'm tired of losing Probie…there I said it. You happy?"

McGee had to smile. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Tony…losing is part of life. Just happens to be a bigger part of yours lately."

Tony rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever McBluff…you haven't won a game yet either."

"Yeah, well I'm not the first one out every night."

Ziva snickered at her desk and looked up. "He is right Tony…I am new at the game and still manage to stay in longer than you."

Tony rolled his fingers into a fist. "It's that stare…every time I think I got the boss pegged. He gets me." He would've growled out loud if he didn't want to look even more annoyed. "I think I'm gonna pass on this weeks game."

"You can't quit Tony…you're the comic relief." McGee added. "Plus, I'll probably go out first if you're not there."

"I don't see the dilemma, you two have worked with him much longer than I have…and you still cannot read his stares?"

Tony and McGee exchanged glances. "Oh and you're an expert?"

Ziva nodded. "I think I am getting the hang of it…"

"Is that right?" Gibbs strode in and stopped at the front of her desk. "What's this look mean?"

Her eyes shifted downward and she nodded. "To shut our mouths?"

"Something like that…" He slid behind his desk and began to sip his coffee slowly. While the rest of his team gave their best attempt at looking busy.

* * *

Abby Scuito was reviewing poker strategies in her lab when Ducky entered with a smile.

"Preparing for tonight's game I see?"

"Trying to Ducky…Gibbs has beaten all of us silly. With the exception of you of course."

He had to smile. "I have known him the longest. I'd like to think I've picked up a thing or two over the years." He handed her a folder. "Need you to sign these please."

She reached for then and quickly signed her Jane Hancock. "There you go Duck Man."

"Thank you darling." He leaned over her shoulder and glanced at the strategies she had been reading.

"Little piece of advice my dear…when he gets that little smirk on the corner of his mouth…nine times out of ten, he is bluffing."

"What about that one other time?"

Ducky shrugged. "This is Gibbs we are talking about Abigail…he is not an exact science."

And after he was well out of hearing range, she quietly pouted to herself. "Tell me about it."

* * *

Gibbs arrived at her lab late that evening to pick her up and noticed the stacks of paper with poker tips near her computer. He couldn't help but smile; that was until she came out of her back office.

"Uh oh. I don't like that look."

Abby shrugged the comment off. "What look?"

He stepped closer and gently kissed her before pointing at her eyes. "_That_ look."

"Just practicing my poker face, that's all."

He shook his head. "No that's not all…but okay, I'll accept it for now."

Gibbs was sensing a bit of hostility, but decided tonight was not the night to bring it up. He'd been having a blast winning every week; and though he may not have admitted it; really looked forward to spending time outside of work with his team.

Tony was on his third beer before the first hand was dealt. He figured he'd try a new strategy and drink earlier rather than later. McGee looked very focused as did Ziva. Ducky had a devilish grin as he fixed his eyes on Gibbs deal. Abby harbored a stone cold stare throughout the entire game.

Tony once again went out first; after misreading a bluff on Gibbs part. McGee stayed in one more hand than Ziva before the three silently awaited the winner. All three of them were pushing for anyone but Gibbs; but wouldn't dare show it.

Before the flop, Ducky had bravely raised two hundred. Abby was quick to call and watched as Gibbs raised an additional two hundred. Ducky called and each of them waited patiently as Abby slid the remainder of her chips into the pot. "I'm all in."

Gibbs managed a smirk, and cocked his head to the side as he tried to read her stare. Slowly but surely, he called which put him all in as well. And it as now back to Ducky; and although he had initially raised; he quickly realized he was out of his league. "I'll fold."

"Shall we flip them boss man?"

And with a nod, they did just that. Tony and the team were now standing over the table in anticipation. Abby turned over an Ace, Ten. While Gibbs turned a King, Jack.

It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath as the flop came.

_Eight._

_Three._

_King._

Gibbs tried to hide his excitement as he paired his king, and cleared his throat as he burned one card and flipped another.

_Ten._

Abby didn't smile; as she knew full well; the only card that could finally defeat their fearless leader was an Ace. Tony tried to dampen his burp as the silence in that room was deafening. Gibbs set aside the burn card and slowly turned over the final card.

_Ace of Spades._

He managed to soften his disappointment and slowly stood up as the rest of his team tried to hide their excitement. Ziva put her arms out in attempt to keep DiNozzo from fainting; while Tim high fived the winner.

Gibbs tried to smile. "Nice play Abs."

"I learned from the Master…" She watched him smile at her now favorite reference. "Better luck next time sweetheart."

He smiled towards her and reached for a beer of his own as Ducky and her battled out the final hands. Two hands and three of a kind later; Abby was bowing down gracefully to the Doctor.

"Thank you for taking out Jethro my dear…I fear I may never have won without him out of the picture."

She put out her hand and grinned. "All part of the game Duck man."

"But I'm afraid I wouldn't want to be you on the ride home tonight."

She laughed a bit. "Not to worry Ducky, he's all bark; no bite."

* * *

He opened the car door for her; before slipping into the driver's side. After a few minutes of silence she became a bit annoyed.

"You're not mad are you?"

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "Not a chance."

"Good. Cuz it's just a game…nothing to get upset about."

He turned to her. "Do I look mad to you?"

She slowly shook her head. "No."

"Okay then."

"Okay then." She repeated and took to staring out the window. After a few more minutes of silence she couldn't resist. "You mad about something else?"

He swiftly pulled the car to the side of the road. "I am not mad. Haven't we been together long enough for you to tell when I'm mad?"

She shrugged. "True. Maybe I'm just a little off my game."

"You're more than right there."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He threw the car back into drive and pulled back onto the road. "Nothing."

She put her hands up and looked at him. "What are we fighting about?"

"We are not fighting."

"Oh yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Yes we are."

"No…we're…not."

"Yes…we…are."

He let his action speak for him as he slammed the pedal down and exceeded the speed limit for the first time in months. Abby had been able to calm his driving techniques substantially during their relationship; and he knew better than anyone how much it would aggravate her.

"You slow down Gibbs…or so help me." Gibbs did nothing of the kind and quickly made a left turn. When they arrived at his home; Abby was speechless. They sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"So this mean I'm sleeping on the couch?"

Abby shook her head. "Not until you tell me what we just fought over."

He shrugged. "What we always fight about. Everything and nothing all at the same time."

She stared out the window for a few seconds then turned to him. "Are you saying it's me?"

He shook his head. "It's me."

"And what prey tell is wrong?"

He let his head hang low for the first time in a long time. "I'm not loving you like I should."

She tried to remind herself to breathe. "What are you talking about?"

"Face it Abs…it's just a matter of time. You'll want to get married…have a family. I don't know if I can do that again."

She tried to figure out how she had gone from beating him in a poker game just an hour before; to the seriousness of this conversation. "Gibbs…I'm not in any rush…"

"But you will be. I've seen the look in your eyes at night; when we make love. You're ready, and I don't know if I am." She reached out to caress his face and he pulled away. "I'm gonna hurt you. And I can't live with that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I want to love you more. I want to love you with everything I have in me. And it's something I haven't been able to do for a long time."

"And you're scared?"

He almost smiled and realized then how much she'd helped him grow. "I am."

"So you want to love me more?" She watched him nod. "And you don't want to hurt me?" He nodded again. "You cant love without that chance Gibbs…and I've already taken that chance with you. And loved every minute of it. I don't want to lose you because of fear…and I won't."

He swallowed hard as he stared into her eyes. "What if I can't…what if I can't love you as much as you love me?"

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Then I'll stick around until you can. Whether it's two days from now or two years from now. You're it for me Gibbs; you're it."

He was now smiling and pulled her in close. "You know, you keep beating me at poker and it's gonna take a lot longer."

She playfully punched his shoulder and smiled. "If throwing a game is what it will take; I'll go all in on the first hand."

He shook his head. "Unless DiNozzo beats you to it…"

They kissed playfully for a few minutes before she followed him through the front door. As they fell asleep that night; Gibbs had just one thought racing through his mind as he watched her.

A family.

--

AN: More to come. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it me or has Abby been particularly feisty lately?" Tim asked as he settled in for the morning.

Tony shook his head. "What's today?"

"Monday."

"The date probie..."

"22nd."

"That's about right then."

"With what?"

Tony stood up and paced towards his desk. "When our lovely forensic scientist becomes not so lovely."

Tim finally understood. "Oh."

Tony patted him on the shoulder before retreating back to his own desk. "Now Ziva on the other hand…she's too sporadic. Cant pin it down."

"Pin what down." She strode in and removed her bright orange cap before sitting down.

"Nothing." Both Tony and McGee responded in unison and she squinted her eyes at both of them.

"Well whatever it is you're planning on pegging down…you might want to do it before Gibbs gets here. I was in the elevator with him before I got off. He does not look happy."

Tim shrugged. "Trouble at home?"

Ziva nodded. "Perhaps. He has been a lot mellower since moving in together…and I personally do not want to be around should they break up."

"Break up?" Tony shrugged it off. "No way Ziva…"

"He_ has_ had three divorces Tony…"

"Yeah, but this is Abby. He's not capable of hurting her…it's like impossible."

"Astronomical." McGee added.

"Unfathomable." Tony continued.

"Unfeasible."

"Unrealistic."

"Unbelievable."

"Impractical."

"Impossible." Tim finally settled on where they'd started.

"How about incomprehensible?" Gibbs added as he strode through the bull pen; coffee cup in hand.

"Good one boss." Tony responded then just about smacked the back of his own head. "Uh, Good morning boss."

"Is it?" He set down his coffee and punched a few keys at the computer with more force then necessary.

His team simply sat in silence awaiting instruction for the day. When it finally came, they carried out their tasks with no hesitation at all. The last thing any of them wanted to do was piss Gibbs off any more then he already was. When it came time to go home the three of them couldn't have ran towards the elevator any faster. Unfortunately one of them was held captive.

"DiNozzo…you're not leaving yet."

Ziva and McGee had to smile as he sent them a pleading look just as the elevator doors came to a close.

"What's impossible?"

Tony shrugged. "Pittsburgh penguins beating the Detroit Red Wings…Kobe and the Lakers winning in seven games… lots of things boss." Gibbs simply stared up at him before the light bulb went off. "Oh you're talking about this morning…right. Well we were just educating Ziva…you know how she has trouble with the English language sometimes." Gibbs continued his stare. "Okay okay, sheesh. We were maybe talking about you and Abby…"

"You saying me being with her is impossible?"

"No boss…not at all. In fact we all think its great…it's just that it was suggested that you could break up…and I defended you boss. Said that you hurting her was impossible…" He braced himself for a head slap but it never came.

"Alright DiNozzo…you can go."

He couldn't have said that word any earlier as Tony dashed out of the bull pen. That was until… "Hey…" He closed his eyes as he turned back slowly.

"Yeah boss?"

"Thanks."

Tony managed a smile as he let out the breath in his lungs. "No problem boss. Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Gibbs entered her lab, Caf Pow in hand. He set it down in front of her and watched her slide it away.

"Gonna need to lay off the caffeine for a while…"

Gibbs shook his head. "Uh oh, how long this time?"

Abby shrugged. "About 9 months…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the delay everyone. Work had picked up and I've been terrible on replying to reviews as well. I am so sorry! I also had a bit of a block with this story, but hopefully this update will help me getting rolling again! Enjoy!

--

"Ducky, need you!!"

He picked up on her tone. "What is it?"

"It's Gibbs…" she looked down at his slightly comatose form and the spilled coffee. "He uh, he blacked out…"

Ducky set the phone down and grabbed a few things before racing out of autopsy to the stairwell. He knelt beside his friend within minutes and broke a smelling salt near his nostrils. He helped ease him up as he started to come around.

"Jethro? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I think so."

Abby knelt down in front of him and stroked his hair a bit. "Did you bump your head?"

"That depends…did you just tell me you're pregnant?" He watched her nod her head up and down slowly. "Then yes…but not hard enough."

She managed a smile as Ducky's mouth hung open in shock. "Abigail…you are?"

"Sure am."

Gibbs then threw himself to the left in anticipation of Ducky's fainting spell and tried to laugh. "Now what?" He looked up at her as he held Ducky up from the floor.

"Marriage?"

* * *

"What do you think they'll name it?"

Tony shook his head at McGee's choice of words. "It's not an it Probie."

"Well we don't know whether it's a boy or a girl yet, Tony…"

He agreed. "Good point." He scratched his head. "Well I'm more concerned about the wedding."

"Wedding? Who said there was gonna be a wedding?" Tim looked up from his work.

"Come on, the boss is old fashioned. He'll marry her for sure." He nodded as if agreeing with himself. "Think they'll be able to find enough black roses for the ceremony?"

"Or a black wedding dress." Tim added, playing along with the train of thought.

"I for one refuse to wear black as a bridesmaid." Ziva chimed in as she momentarily looked up from her computer.

"Ducky's a shoe in for the best man." Tony continued. "And we'll finally get to meet Gibbs parents. I mean that will be more exciting than the actual vows."

"Is that right DiNozzo?" Gibbs came up behind him and watched as he slowly turned around.

"Of course not boss. Vows are way more important and special." He cringed and waited for the head slap patiently. When it came he nodded in agreement with the consequence. "Thank you boss."

He stared at each of them individually. "Well?"

The three exchanged glances and looked a bit confused.

"What'd you come up with?" He followed and sipped his coffee patiently.

Ziva answered first. "I like Michelle."

"Tony is a unisex name boss…works for a boy and a girl."

McGee put his finger in the air. "I've always like Jason Thomas for a boy, and Janine Alexandria for a girl." He noticed the three staring at him oddly. "What?"

Tony ignored his addition. "What are you thinking boss?"

Gibbs set down his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "I'm thinking you three might have something better to do then think of baby names." He started to jot down a few things and handed the sheet to Tony. "I need you to get those things and meet me at that location at 1800 hours tomorrow." He slipped out of the bull pen and watched Ziva and Tim make their way over to Tony's desk.

"What is it?"

Tony grinned. "A camp fire…Gibbs style."

* * *

The three arrived at Gibbs house at 6:00 pm that following evening. Tony had the items Gibbs requested in a paper bag; and quickly lead the team down the basement steps. Their leader had set out 3 crates as chairs and welcomed them with silence.

"DiNozzo...hand out the materials."

"On it boss." He reached into the bag and handed each of them a note pad and pen.

"Ideas."

Tony managed a smile. "You want ideas on how to propose don't ya boss?"

"Very good DiNozzo…now wipe that smart-alec grin off your face." He took in a deep breath and pointed at his team. "Ideas."

Ziva raised her hand first. "Perhaps a romantic get away?"

Gibbs nodded. "Write it down….what else?"

"Go old school boss; hide the ring where she'll find it by surprise…like in her casket?"

He gestured towards the pad then looked at Tim's hand in the air. "You could do a scavenger hunt. Start with hints around her lab…or I could create a program that would pop up when she logs in…make it like an MMROPG…she's a character and follows the clues till she meets your character; which you'll be logged onto upstairs…"

The three looked at him in silence until it was broken by a cell phone ringing. Gibbs reached for it without taking his eyes off McGee. "Yeah Gibbs?"

"What's my silver haired fox daddy to be up to?"

--


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the delay everyone. I had a bit of a block but I think I've gotten past it. We left off with the team in Gibbs basement discussing wedding proposal ideas. It was in secret and Gibbs suddenly receieved a phone call from Abby. Now let the fun begin…Enjoy!

--

"Camp Fire." Gibbs stated plainly.

"Camp Fire?"

"Camp Fire." He repeated as his mind searched for another explanation.

"It's raining outside."

"A DiNozzo camp fire."

"We got a case?"

"Something like that?"

"Are you being intentionally vague?"

"Aren't I always?"

The rapid fire conversation slowed as Abby bit her lip in curiosity. "Well, the concert was post-poned cuz of the rain I'll be home in ten minutes for dinner."

"Okay sweetheart." He closed the phone and quickly gestured that they clean up and get out of there. The three scurried up the stairs within minutes and piled into each other as McGee came face to face with Abby.

"Okay maybe I exaggerated on the ten minutes."

Gibbs had to smile. "More like seconds Abs."

She shrugged. "Leaving so soon guys?"

The three snapped their heads to Gibbs in hope of rescue, but he had nothing. It was then, Tony decided to save the day. He glanced at his watch and threw his hands in the air. "Magnum P.I. Anniversary Special is on tonight Abs, we were just headed to get some pizza before it closed and catch the first episode…one of my favorites, the one where Rick asks Magnum to hang out with his little sister when she's in town and she ends up dead. Then Rick goes psycho trying to find the guys…so good."

"I got you the final season on DVD for Christmas, why do you need to catch a marathon?"

Tony bit his lip but stayed in full character. "There's nothing like watching with commercials…makes you feel like you're back in the 80's again, watching it for the first time ya know?" He stepped closer to McGee. "Get a move on Probie, you miss the first part of the episode and you're gonna be asking me questions throughout the whole thing…"

Tim shot Abby a smile before side stepping her and exiting through the door with Tony and Ziva close behind. Abby then slowly but surely made her way down the steps and stood toe to toe with Gibbs.

"So this case must not have been that important?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and shrugged. "Now what makes you say that?"

She smiled and met his gesture with wrapping her arms around him as well. "Oh nothing…just that you have them come here for a meeting then let them leave for a marathon of a show Tony's seen a hundred times over."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Trust me, the case…" He kissed her again. "Is very…" And again. "Very…" And Again. "Important."

She had to smile. "How important?"

He gently moved them towards the boat and let her back rest against it before no space remained between them. _"This_ important."

* * *

One week and four days later Gibbs strode in with a big grin on his face that was until Tony opened his mouth.

"Today's the day boss." Tony offered witha smile as his boss slipped past his desk.

"Really DiNozzo? I hadn't been keeping track."

"It just seemed like a witty phrase to say instead of Good morning." He met Gibbs stare and shrugged. "Stupid cliché won't hear it again boss."

"Today's the day!" McGee strode in and wasn't sure why the first look he received was the bona-fide death stare. He peered at Tony. "Was it something I said?"

Ziva then paced through and set her bag down. "Today's the…"

Tony immediately threw his hands up in an attempt to stop her; but she mistook it as his good morning wave. "…Day." She continued and listened to Gibbs pound on his key board with more force than usual. She glanced over at Tony who leaned back in his chair and mouthed silently.

"_I tried to warn you." _

But her reply wasn't in silence. "Warn me about what?"

Gibbs stood up. "That if I hear that cliché again, I'm gonna crochet it on your..."

Just then Ducky entered with a smile. "Morning all. Today is the day!" He watched as the three cowered behind their desks in response; then turned to see Gibbs reaching for his coat.

"I'm going for coffee."

* * *

The five stood in a circle around Gibbs desk as McGee went over the plan one final time.

"At exactly 1230 Ducky will call Abby into Autopsy. At exactly 12:32 Tony and Ziva will arrive in her lab to place the black rose petals from the elevator leading into her back office…at 1235, they will rendezvous at point alpha with myself in preparation for drop off and receipt. At 1240 Ducky will release Abby from autopsy with the evidence and insure her immediate arrival. 1241 Boss will be waiting in adjacent stairwell for my text message. At the opening of the elevator doors approx. 1242 the first hidden camera will catch the facial shots. Camera's 2 and 3 should follow the situation as it unfolds. Upon setting down of evidence, boss will enter and wing it."

Gibbs then looked up. "Wing it?"

"Just go with the flow boss. You'll be fine."

Tony jokingly rubbed the back of Gibbs shoulders then decided it was a bad idea. "Don't forget to get down on one knee boss. If you need help getting back up you should be able to use the table for support…" Tony then reached for the back of his head. "Ow…thank you boss."

"You're welcome." He stood up straight and took in a breath. "How do I look?"

"Fifth times a charm Jethro." Ducky added as he straightened his friend's jacket. "Go get 'em tiger!"

Gibbs would've laughed if he could remember how to breathe.

"You are a pro yes?" Ziva reached out and patted his shoulder. "It's like a riding a boat."

"Bike." Tony corrected.

Gibbs quickly shook his head. "I like the boat analogy better." He sighed then with a nod of his head the mission was in effect. The four dispersed and remembered the dress rehearsal from the night before. Palmer had played Abby's part and subsequently ended the scenario in real tears. But this was the real thing.

Ducky used one of his favorite cricket stories to grab her attention while Tony and Ziva resisted throwing the petals at each other instead of on the floor. McGee was rechecking the camera angles while he waited behind the corner of the hall way for their arrival. They got there just as his phone went off. A text message from Ducky.

"_Elevator doors have closed…over and out_." Tim closed the text and formulated one to Gibbs. _"Chicken has flown the coop, ETA one minute."_

Gibbs was pacing back and forth in the stair well and really wished he hadn't had the sixth cup of coffee before lunch. His nerves were worse than usual as he replayed his lines over and over again. They were simple. "Abby, will you marry me? Or was it, Abs, will you marry me? Or will you marry me Abs?" After he was done with his internal debate his phone went off and he placed his hand on the door handle in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Short Update here, but wedding planning/ceremony etc are to come :) Two scenes are playing out here...the proposal and the celebration. Any suggestions for the wedding are welcome! Enjoy :)

--

Gibbs turned the handle and almost fainted. He'd done this four times already. How hard could it really be? Sure this was Abby. A girl he hadn't expected falling for. The one who slowly but surely taught him how to love again.

Scared to death he paced down the hall and entered along the path of black rose petals to see her already in tears; the evidence box still in hand.

"Let me take that for you."

She let him take it without saying a word and watched as he sifted through it for a moment; slowly retrieving a small black box. Her hands quickly went from being clenched together to covering her face. "Gibbs…"

"Shh…" He slowly but surely went down on one knee and opened the box revealing the diamond ring. It was as if the entire world was silent as the two stared intently into the others eyes. He listened for two simple words as he asked her without a moment's hesitation. "Will you be my wife?"

The team watched in silence up in MTAC, and hoped beyond hope that no sudden terrorist excursion would rob them of their big screen experience. Ziva looked over at Tony and watched him rub his eyes before listening to Ducky expend another tissue. Tim's eyes seemed to be watered a bit as well. But she could only smile and wish for her own knight in shining armor one day.

Abby's lip quivered as she let the words formulate on her black lips. "I will..." She watched Gibbs gently place the ring on her finger before he enveloped her into his arms.

"I love you."

She squeezed him harder than she ever had. "And I love you."

* * *

Upstairs hugs, high fives and kisses were exchanged and the word celebration didn't begin to express what was taking place. Tony was sure McGee was going to faint but he couldn't have been more wrong. He watched as Tim shouted for joy and realized he'd never seen his friend quite that expressive before. Ziva seemed happy and well Ducky was a blubbering mess.

* * *

Gibbs left enough space between them for a gentle kiss. "I'm going to have a family again...and I love you for that."

"I promise to do everything I can to make you happy."

He managed a smile and shook his head. "You already have."

* * *

Ziva tried to settle the group down a bit. "What now?"

It was then Tony cleared his throat and grinned. "Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married…."

Tim and Ducky quickly joined in and snapped along with the tune. "Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married… "

"Gee I really love you…and we're gonna get married…going to the Chapel of love…"


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot do everything! I am only one person!!"

Everything in the bull pen seemed to stop as the ever threatening voice of Ziva David echoed through the office.

Tony and McGee slowly tip toed backwards and ran into each other in the process. "Ow Probie, that's my toe."

"Sorry…"

"Sign of weakness McGee." Gibbs strode in and noticed the look of terror on his Agents faces. He then made a logical conclusion. "David pissed about the wedding plans again?" He watched the two nod and glanced beside him. "What's wrong now Ziva?"

"Oh nothing, just that the DJ suddenly wants another hundred dollars because some of the artists Abby requested were difficult to find. I however, made it very clear that finding music was his only job and refused to pay him….he agreed after more persuasive tactics. The company in charge of flowers has to ship in from another state, because they miscalculated the number of black roses they would need to fill the church. That will now delay their arrival to the day of the wedding. I am running around like a Barbie doll…"

Tony and McGee didn't dare correct her.

"Term is rag doll David…and quit scaring DiNozzo and McGee to death, somebody's gotta be my groomsmen." Gibbs then set down his coffee and sat down.

McGee then gently shoved Tony towards Ziva's desk. "Tell her."

"No."

"Tell me what?" Ziva snapped her head up and examined the two of them.

Tony pushed McGee away and tossed a piece of paper on her desk before retreating behind his own and cowering underneath it. She slowly opened the note and read it slowly. She then got up and stood over Tony's desk.

"One thing DiNozzo. One simply task and you still screw it up!" She took in a long breath before storming out of the office towards the elevator.

Tony then stood up fully as he watched the elevator doors closed. "That was a close one." He looked over to see Gibbs eyes burning into him and knew he still wasn't safe. "It was nothing really boss…"

"What was nothing Tony?"

"The tuxedos…you see, I picked mine and McGee's up yesterday and well I had them in the back seat…and the top was down…usually not a big deal, but it uh, well the wind picked up out of nowhere I swear…"

"You lost the tuxedos?"

"_Technically_ Mother Nature did."

Gibbs stood up and Tony closed his eyes and maneuvered himself to give his boss a good angle for the impending head slap. When it came he nodded his head and frowned a bit. "Thank you boss."

It was then Gibbs stormed out and headed towards the elevator as well. Tim then spoke up. "Think he's going to see Abby?"

"No McFraidy cat…Mother Nature."

* * *

"Abby?" Gibbs stepped in the lab to find her and Ziva in the back office and debated whether or not to stay. He decided on the former and turned to tip toe his way out; but it was too late.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs…where do you think you're going?"

Gibbs let his head hang low. "Nowhere." He turned around and met her with a kiss.

She reached for his hand and pulled him into the back office. "What do you think of little metal sail boats with mints in them for party favors?"

"Are you serious?"

"Gibbs come on, it's between that or having metal sail boat card holders at the front entrance of the reception."

"You don't have to have boat anything Abs. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal…"

He put his hand up to stop her; knowing full well the rant that was hovering on her lips. "You know sweetheart, the card holder sail boats are great…and for the favor, hadn't we decided on the Playing Card magnets?"

She clapped her hands. "Oh with the 'Lucky in love', engraved on them?"

He nodded. "Yup those."

Ziva then chimed in. "They are on back order. If you want them, you must decide right now."

Gibbs then looked at Abby with a smile. "Up to you Abs."

"Do it Ziva."

Gibbs then pulled Abby a few feet away. "You doing okay?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah great, why?"

"I just don't want you stressing too much, you know with the baby and all."

He laid her hands on his shoulders and motioned to an uncharacteristically flustered Ziva. "Believe me Gibbs; she's doing the worrying for both of us."

* * *

Gibbs slipped into Autopsy to find his old friend huddled over a body.

"Ah Jethro…to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just looking for some sane company Duck."

"Oh, the wedding plans are taking their toll I see?"

He nodded. "Yeah something like that."

"Abigail?"

"Ha, no. Abs is actually pretty level headed. It's Hurricane Ziva. She's got my Agents hiding under their desks. It's no wonder they never get any work done."

Ducky managed a smile as he slipped off his gloves and stepped away from the body. "Is that all you came down here for?"

"You know me too well."

"That I do my boy." He swiftly washed his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, the rehearsals tomorrow and I was wondering if you could so something for me."

"All you have to do is ask Jethro…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony was sitting patiently at his desk and wishing the day would just end. It was then he was jolted by the slamming of a piece of paper down on his desk. The sound alone sent McGee under his desk out of habit. It had been a long week. Tony then lifted up the receipt and sighed.

"Come on, you can't expect me to pick up the tab. I told the boss…it was Mother Nature."

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to pay it." Ziva added as she slipped behind her desk. "I just wasn't sure where Mother Nature lived, thought you could deliver it for me."

Tony almost smiled. "Yeah, I don't think she's listed."

Ziva then pulled up her keyboard. "I will Google her name, how many woman named Mother could there be."

It was then Tony and McGee both stood up. "We're gonna go grab coffees, want one Ziva?"

"No thanks." She watched them walk out and within seconds of the search, found herself chasing after them. The two didn't have much time and decided the stairwell was their best chance at escape.

* * *

Gibbs reached for his phone as Ducky read over his plans. "Yeah Gibbs? You're kidding…yeah I'll be right there." He closed his phone abruptly. "Come on Duck."

"What is it?"

"DiNozzo. He sprained his ankle in the stairwell."

"Doing what?"

"Running away from Ziva."

"Oh dear."

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not exactly the phrase I was thinking of Duck…"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Abby Sciuto and Leroy Jethro Gibbs...

--

"You keep that up DiNozzo, and you'll be going down the aisle in a wheelchair." Gibbs shot back at his Agent as he watched him practice the hustle with a pair of crutches.

"I gotta get ready for the reception boss."

Gibbs simply glared back and watched as Ducky entered the groom's room. "You look dashing Jethro."

He continued to stare at the mirror and sighed. "Thanks Duck."

"Now," He rubbed his hands together. "Remember from the rehearsal boys…step slowly…McGee you must give ample time for Tony to make it down the aisle…do not pass him on the left…"

Tim nodded. "Check."

"Good." Ducky continued. "Tony, please take your time. Ziva mentioned something about cutting off your ankles if you fall…or something to that affect. I can't quite recall."

"No…" Tony interrupted. "That sounds exactly like her."

Ducky nodded. "Now then, the ladies are ready…shall we Jethro?" He moved towards the door but noticed Gibbs still hadn't moved. "Feet of clay my boy?"

"Something like that." He cleared his throat and looked into Ducky's eyes intently. "I'm doing the right thing…again right?"

He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You love her."

"I do."

Ducky pointed up at him. "Remember that phrase. Now come long." He reached for his arm and escorted him to the front of the altar; while McGee and Tony headed to the Church's entrance to meet up with the ladies.

Ziva rolled her eyes once more at the sight of Tony.

"Don't give me that look Ziva…this is your fault."

"We are not discussing this again! Drip it."

"Drop."

She looked around. "What dropped? Where?"

Tony pointed at her as he adjusted his weight on the crutches. "Okay seriously, after this wedding you need to take a serious vacation."

"Not possible. With both Gibbs and Abby gone, it cannot happen."

"Maybe you should go with them." He whispered to himself; but wasn't surprised that she over heard. "Ow!" He rubbed the side of his arm. "You can't hit a cripple Ziva. It's a rule."

"Not one of Gibbs'?"

"Well no, a general rule."

"General who?"

Tony rubbed his forehead and looked around. "Start the music already."

Tim lined up beside Abby's friend, Jolene and put his arm out. "Don't mind those two; they bicker like a married couple." He gestured towards Tony and Ziva and had to smile.

Jolene agreed. "Tell me about it. Before you guys came out here, she couldn't stop talking about him…how he lost the tuxedos…how he sprained his ankle…it was like elementary school and she was picking on him as an excuse to talk about him."

McGee nodded. "Yeah. Match made in heaven."

* * *

Gibbs was speechless as the music began and watched as the doors swung open. His mind experienced a handful of flash backs. One in particular; that he forced himself to forget had finally come to the surface. Kelly. He watched as the flowers girls strolled down the isle and couldn't believe that he'd soon have the chance to love another child; as much as he had her. And this time would protect her and her mother with every ounce of who he was.

He continued to watch in anticipation as the couples formed at the entrance.

"DiNozzo, if you fall, so help me…"

* * *

Ziva started down beside him. _"_Tony. If you fall, so help me…"

* * *

"Easy does it Anthony…" Ducky silently thought to himself as he led down the aisle and took his place beside Gibbs.

* * *

"Think he'll fall?" Jolene asked as McGee took a step forward.

"If he does…God help him."

* * *

Tony slowly but surely made his way down the aisle; and kept his eyes focused on reaching the end of it. He had practiced the taped out distance at home and was determined that nothing would cause him to fail. He sighed in relief (along with Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, McGee and everyone else in the pews) as he reached the end of the aisle and watched Ziva take her place before making his way behind Ducky. Tim followed behind and stood up tall beside the three of them.

Seconds later the ceremonial song began and everyone stood up from their seats. And it was then, time seemed to stop. The doors came open once more; and Gibbs swore it was one of thee most beautiful sights his eyes had ever seen. And he wasn't the only one. Abby managed to subside her tears as she paced slowly down the aisle; her uncle at her side. As Gibbs went out to meet her; she resisted throwing her arms around him and letting him carry her away; and followed him toward the altar. As the ceremony continued, there wasn't a dry eye amongst the team. Even Tony's tear ducts supplied a drop or two. Abby's family and friends were keeping themselves relatively composed; and everyone suddenly realized where she got her sensitivity from.

The two slowly faced each other as the final vows were expressed…and the rings exchanged...

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Abby Sciuto to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"

Gibbs parted his lips for two words he'd wished he'd saved solely for her. "I do."

Tony let out a deep sigh and was quickly nudged by Ducky to quiet him.

"And do you Abby Sciuto, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do you part?"

"I do, I do, I do." She couldn't resist any longer and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. When they released Gibbs gently wiped a tear that had formed down her cheek.

"I love you."

She resisted jumping up and down. "I love you more."

The priest simply laughed as they released and gestured towards the crowd. "I now pronounce you man and wife...you may kiss the bride..."

Gibbs turned and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He'd kissed her so many times through the years; but never like that. It was as if she was the only person that existed in all the world.

"Family and friends, I present to you for the first time…Mr. And Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs…"

In a blur of excitement, Ducky threw his arms up and seemed to knock Tony off balance a bit. It wasn't long before Tony started to sway…he then reached out for Ducky's hand but gravity was winning the battle. In a failed attempt to save him; Ducky found himself on top of both Tony and McGee; faces red with embarrassment.

"Sorry Ziva." The three spouted at the same time in anticipation, but looked up to see Gibbs standing over them with Abby holding onto his hand in silence. Ziva however; hadn't moved a muscle. Ducky swiftly stood up, and both he and Tim helped Tony back onto his crutches. "Uh…won't happen again boss."

Gibbs had to smile and motioned towards the sound booth; as the music started, the bride and groom headed out first, followed by Tim and Jolene. But when Tony's turn came, he would've move.

"Anthony, move along." Ducky tapped his shoulder and gestured towards the aisle.

"Uh, I can't."

"Why?"

He pointed to Ziva. "I fear for my life."

"Anthony, you get moving right now, or I'll kill you myself."

Tony shot him a shocked look before slowly but surely meeting Ziva at the front of the aisle and proceeding to the back. "It wasn't my fault…" He began, then immediately grinned from ear to ear.

"Nothing ever is." She responded and also continued her grin for the cameras. "The tuxedos, your ankle, falling over…always someone else's fault."

Tony shifted his weight. "And you cant seem to be the least bit merciful can you?"

"With a small child perhaps; but not a grown man."

"Whatever!" He shot back and continued the rest of the walk in silence.

"I rest my case."

* * *

Minutes later the team gathered to see the two off and still couldn't believe it was actually happening.

"Abby and the boss…who would've thunk it eh Probie?" He looked to see Tim brushing a tear away. "Hey, McCry baby, did you hear me?"

"Yeah…just taking it all in…"

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I bet even a fiction writer couldn't have written a love story like this."

Tim nodded. "It's the unlikely pairs falling in love that seem to make the best stories."

"You mean the ones who seem to fight all the time; then one night fall madly in love with each other?"

McGee had to smile. "Something like that."

"See, that's why I don't read fiction Probie…it's all fantasy."

McGee only shook his head and continued to watch as the group celebrated outside the limousine.

"See you at the reception hall Jethro."

* * *

It wasn't long after the limo was out of sight the two were entangled with one another.

"Abby Gibbs." She smiled. "Has a nice ring to it."

Gibbs nodded. "Ready to put up with me for the rest of your life?"

"After looking at you on that altar today, I felt like I was born to do just that."

* * *

The reception was a night for the books. Tony created dances never seen before; as the night was one to remember. Ducky gave a speech that lasted a grand total of thirteen minuetes while Ziva spent most of her time on the dance floor with McGee and various others. Ducky obliged Abby in the traditional Daddy/Daugeter dance and tears were not few and far between. Something about that night was magical. Simply magical.

Exactly ten days later, they arrived from their tropical Hawaiian honeymoon with a nice tan; but it wasn't long before it was business as usual. Tony was off his crutches, Ziva seemed to be the same as when they left, and McGee was no worse for wear; as usual.

"Miss me?" Gibbs strode in, coffee in hand as if nothing had changed; except the ring that now occupied his finger.

"Gibbs!" Ziva jumped up. "I am so glad you're back…I mean you don't even know how happy I am that you're back…there are no words to express how happy I am that you're back…"

Tony stood up and limped over. "You implying something Ziva?"

"What would make you think that Tony?" She sent him a smile and shrugged.

Tony mocked her shrug. "You weren't exactly a bed of roses either."

Gibbs put his hand up and delivered equal head slaps.

"Good to have you back boss." Tony limped back to his desk; his eyes never leaving Ziva's.

"McGee!"

Tim stood up and arrived at his desk moments later. "Welcome back boss."

"Good to be back. Now…what happened while I was gone?"

He gestured towards the file on his desk. "Tony kept track of everything for you. It's all in that file."

"Yeah I know that McGee…I'm more interested in what's not in the file..."

McGee tried to plead the fifth, but it wasn't long before the old Gibbs stare broke him down. "They haven't stopped arguing since you left…from who would interrogate a suspect to what we had for lunch. I'm gonna say once again, that I'm really glad you're back boss. I didn't know how much more I could take."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and motioned for Tony and Ziva to make their way back over. "Something going on between you two I should know about?"

"No." Both responded in unison and Gibbs almost smiled.

"Good thing you're better investigators than you are liars." Gibbs concluded. "Now, kiss and make up."

The bull pen seemed to fall into a deep silence as the two stared back at him; their mouths gaped.

"Are you serious boss?"

Gibbs realized the lack of reluctance on Ziva's part and had to smile before delivering another head slap to Tony. "Would I suggest breaking one of my own rules Tony?"

"Of course not boss."

"Okay then, whatever the hell it is that's pissing you two off…get over it. We don't have time for bickering. I got a wife now, I'll get enough of that at home."

Tony and Ziva nodded towards each other before taking their seats. As happy as Gibbs might've been to be back fighting crime; he knew his biggest obstacle was yet to come…


	8. Final

"Check out the boss..." Tony leaned over and whispered into Ziva's ear as he motioned towards Gibbs. "He look nervous to you?"

"Nervous? Gibbs does not get nervous."

"Yeah, I thought so too, but the baby is due any day now. He's gotta be freaking out."

Ziva shook her head and tried to examine her boss without being obvious. "You know, he does look a little flushed…"

Tony agreed. "I'll take care of it." He hopped down from her desk and paced in front of Gibbs. "Hey boss, feeling alright?"

Gibbs simply stared up at him without a response.

"Not that you look bad…I mean you always look good. It's just Ziva said you look a little flushed and…"

Gibbs snapped his head towards Ziva. "Is that right?"

Ziva started to fume as she watched a smirk flash on Tony's face. She stood up seconds later to defend herself. "It's completely understandable given the circumstance…"

Gibbs stared at the both of them for a few moments before standing up. "I'm going for coffee."

After he left; Tony shrugged in his own defense. "You see, that's the like tenth cup of coffee today."

"What is so strange about that?"

He pointed at his watch. "It's not even noon…"

* * *

"Where's the boss?" McGee was frantic when he entered the bull pen; even more frantic than usual.

"Went for Coffee. What's with the red alert?" Tony stood up as did Ziva.

"She…Abby….call…wont go through…" He was stuttering through the phrase before Ziva placed both hands on his face to calm him.

"McGee, breathe…what is going on?"

Tim took a long breath. "She's in labor…she couldn't get a hold of the boss…"

Tony took immediate charge. "Probie, get the baby bag, it's under his desk…Ziva, pull up the car…I'm heading out to meet the boss half way…meet me outside."

Ziva raced for the keys as McGee filed behind her into the elevator; bag in hand. Tony raced down the stairwell and into the street within minutes. He jogged down the block and turned the corner to collide with Gibbs...and his coffee.

"Boss, thank God." He cringed at the sight of his coffee cup hitting the sidewalk and suddenly became very afraid.

"DiNozzo…"

Tony put his hands up. "Before you kill me, there's something you should know first." He heard the sounds of car horns and knew Ziva would soon be arriving. "Abby's in labor boss…"

Gibbs suddenly became even more pissed. "Had to spill my coffee didn't you Tony."

"Uh…"

"Quiet…" He started to jog down the sidewalk just as Ziva came to a screeching halt outside the coffee shop. Tony held the passenger side door open with a smile.

"Always be prepared boss." He just got the phrase out before receiving a well deserved head slap. He watched as Gibbs passed him and opened the driver's side door. He motioned for Ziva to move over; which started a chain reaction of seat belts buckling and silent prayers.

* * *

Gibbs brought the car to a halt outside the ER doors and raced towards the entrance without hesitation. He was quickly met by two security guards.

"You can't park there sir."

Tony didn't take much time to settle his nerves before stepping in. "We're NCIS…"

"Like the TV show?"

Gibbs was getting increasingly frustrated; and threw the keys at Tony. "Move the damn car."

Tony quickly tossed the keys at Ziva. "Go with her Probie; make sure she stays between the lines…"

Tim slipped back into the car reluctantly as Tony as Gibbs passed through the doors. Tony led the way to the maternity ward and the two were met by a familiar face.

"Where is she Duck?"

Ducky sighed. "She's down the hall Jethro…but I should warn you…" He wasn't able to finish before Gibbs was half way down the hall.

Gibbs entered into the room and once again experienced flashbacks. At the sight of him; she slowly smiled.

"Oh Gibbs…I tried calling…"

He stroked a few strands of hair from her face; before stroking it gently and kissing her. "I'm here sweet heart."

"I'm so…" She clenched his hands hard as a contraction came and went. "Happy."

He managed a smile; and reached for a towel to dry her face. "It's gonna be okay…"

Ziva and McGee arrived in the hallway moments later. "How's she doing?" Tim piped up first, wondering why they were in the hall way and not inside.

"Only family is allowed in there Probie." Tony offered as he watched McGee try to peek in the window.

"Oh." He slowly frowned.

Ducky motioned towards the waiting room. "We will all be more comfortable waiting down the hall. I will step in and get updates as the labor continues. Just be aware, labor can take quite a long time…"

"Tell me about it, when I was born, my mom was in labor for 16 hours." Tony offered; strolling down the hall beside Ziva.

She had to smile. "That explains a lot Tony."

* * *

"Push!! Push!!"

Gibbs hands had lost all feeling and he hoped beyond hope it would be over soon. "Hee, hee, hee, who." He repeated what he'd learned in those LaMas lessons; even if he did try and block out the class experience all together.

Abby tried to follow his breathing; and thinking of anything other than the pain. As she pushed once more, she let her head fall back onto Gibbs arm. "It hurts so bad…"

"I know baby, it'll be over soon…just breathe with me…Hee Hee Hee, who…"

"Hee, Hee, Hee, who." She repeated and almost smiled at how embarrassed he was willing to be for her.

"Okay Mrs. Gibbs…we can see the baby…one more final push…"

Gibbs thought he felt a bone break in his hand as she let out that final push. It was then; he heard one of the world's most beautiful sounds. His baby crying. Their baby crying.

* * *

Ducky raced into the waiting room to find Tony sprawled out over a couple chairs; his head laying comfortably in Ziva's lap. McGee hadn't stopped pacing since they'd gotten there.

"It's a girl!!" He shouted as loud as he deemed appropriate and watched Tony tumble onto the ground as Ziva stood up in celebration.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed the side of his forehead as he stood up but quickly forgot the pain; as he joined in on the hugs.

"Can we see her?" Tim eyes were filled with tears, and his smile was beaming from ear to ear.

"In a few minutes. They are settling them into their room now."

* * *

She was wrapped in a pink blanket; so innocent and quiet. Gibbs held her as if she was breakable. He swayed her in his arms and fighting back the lump in his throat, he sang to her…

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird…and if that mocking bird don't sing…papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…" He swallowed hard and let a lone tear fall on her blanket as he stared downward into her eyes. "I'm never gonna let anything happen to you…I promise…" He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled. "I promise."

* * *

"How's it feel to be a dad again boss?" Tony asked; while making faces at the baby.

"I never stopped DiNozzo." He tried to smile. "You know if you keep that up; your face is gonna stay that way."

"Yeah yeah." He spouted back and watched as the baby was passed along to every member of the team. Ducky held her like a pro; Ziva was scared at first but slowly became more comfortable; Tim was too busy blowing his noise to enjoy it. When it was Tony's turn he was as gentle as they'd ever seen him be.

"Hi little cuddle wuddles…I'm your favorite uncle Tony…" He looked up and grinned. "Oh uh, what's her name boss?"

Gibbs reached out for Abby's hand and smiled.

"Gabby."

--

AN: That's all she wrote folks. Hope you've enjoyed the ride :). Thank you to all those who read and reviewed! Take care, -TLH (An official Gabby Shipper) :)


End file.
